Bittersweet Kiss
by BitterMondays
Summary: Lucy: a ruthless Vampire Slayer. Natsu: a not-so-ruthless S class Vampire. Out on a Solo mission, Lucy is kidnapped by her enemy, Natsu, who in-visions harmony. Will this bad-assed Vampire Slaying princess, fulfil her duties as a slayer, or will the vampire pursued her for world peace? Or will the anger of her past surface, turn to bitter hatred?
1. Chapter 1 Blood Drenched Nightmare

**DISLACMIER: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Velcome my sveet mortals, to my new story of blood lusting horror. Read if you dare…**

Bittersweet kiss

Lucy: a ruthless Vampire Slayer. Natsu: a not-so-ruthless S class Vampire. Out on a Solo mission, Lucy is kidnapped by her enemy, Natsu, who in-visions harmony. Will this bad-assed Vampire Slaying princess, fulfil her duties as a slayer, or will the vampire pursued her for world peace? Or will the anger of her past surface, turn to bitter hatred?

Chapter 1: Blood Drenched Nightmare

They say our world started with blood. A feud between Humans and Vampires. Vampires are said to be ruthless creature, praying on the living and taking what shouldn't be there's. Creature's that live in the shadows, creatures that are the shadows of the night. Over the centuries, Humans have cowered under the vampires rule; a rule lead by fear and brutality.

When Humans could no longer survive the vicious attack of the Moon's Children, The One in the Sky blessed a child of the light, creating a counterpart to the Vampire's.

Nephilim.

Thus starting a new age of blood-splattering vengeance, as the Nephilim race rose and Vampires began to fall.

Just like a red droplet, splattering against the fabric of the universe.

…

I landed lightly on the balls of my feet, spinning sharply, raising my katana, blocking the long sharp claws from ripping me to shreds. The Vampire was thrown back by the blade, as he crouched five meters away, his blood crazed eyes observing my every move. His clothes were ragged and dirty, his dark hair messy and long. His hands jagged out in claws, his nails slick with scarlet blood. I didn't dare move a muscle, waiting for him to attack. Time froze as we looked for each other's weak points. I thought back to my time training with Master Makarov.

"_Remember kids," he had addressed us, somehow looking down on us, despite his height, "Always look for the weaknesses. For example," a dummy of a vampire was brought forward; the black cape and pale fabric stereotype bought few to amusement, "As you all know, Vampire's cannot be killed do easily. Aim for the heart, it paralyses them! The only way to kill a Vampire is to behead it. But that in itself if tricky, so what you do is," He demonstrated, holding up a wooden spike, flexing his short arm back, aiming for the dummy. He flung it forward, letting it go as it zoomed though the air with a cutting noise, piercing the dummy straight though the chest, X marks the spot, "And," he continued, not a hint of arrogance in his voice, "That is how you do it. Always aim true. If you don't…" he trailed off, a slight sadness in his eyes, "Then the Hunter becomes the Hunted. Be careful my children."_

He coiled like a viper and swiftly pounced, nails outstretched, racking them in an arch. I raised my blade swiftly, his nails jarring my arms when two weapons contacted. Sparks flew. I held my stance, gritting my teeth for more power, the Vampire beginning to lose its wavering sanity, becoming stronger. He leaped back, skiting out of sight. I paused, waiting for the fucker to make his move. I felt a movement behind me and spun, katana raised. Sparks flew in all direction, the Vampire attacking from above. I felt the ground beneath me crack.

"Tsk." I snarled, clearly pissed off, putting as much strength in keeping him back.

The milky whites of his eyes turned dark, his mouth distorted by the jagged whites of his teeth. His tongue darted out and licked his lips, eyeing the beat in my neck. I looked at his disgusted. _I ain't a fucking blood bag!_

He leaped back, I stumbled forward slightly at the suddenness of the lost weight. I rightened myself just in time to block another blow. He raised his other hand, razor sharp nails aiming to wound me. I couldn't block it. I twisted away, his nails grazing my side, the pain only just bearable. I sucked in a breath, panting for air, limps becoming heavy. I had to end this soon. And fast.

I closed my eyes and held the katana in my hand, using all my concentration to use its true powers, something I was a novice at. I could feel the Vampire closing in. I could feel the power swelled from the sword. My eyes shot open, the flames bright and golden emitting from the blade.

_Believe_, Master had told me,_ to use this sword, you must believe in your potential as a Hunter._

I raised the sword in an arch, slicing the Vampire's claws off. He leaped back, snarling and foaming at the mouth, the light burning its eyes. Unable to see, the Vampire's pale eyes darted side to side. Confused and enraged, he began attacking without order, as I blocked and cut at the living dead. I sliced though his claws like butter to a butter knife. He roared in anger, leaping in the air, ready to deliver the final blow. I pounced after him, sword raised to its point. I drove the blade though his chest, right were his heart once beat, his body heavy.

"REPENT MOTHERFUCKER!" I roared, the golden sword lighting thought the cracks of the Vampire's body.

With a final dying scream, the Vampire turned to ash, drifting in the wind. I landed on my feet, gasped for air, muscles exhausted. I looked around at the empty alleyway, it littered with the ashes of the dead, the only indication of the blood-shed that went down. I kicked at the dust and sheathed my sword.

"Thirty fucking Vampires. By Mavis, I'm exhausted. Time to call it a night." I muttered, sighing and turning away, disappearing into the night. Just like a shadow.

…

The girl with the golden hair and tight black clothing, sheathed her sword, the golden glow trapped back into the katana. I had never seen someone defeat thirty of my kind like that.

_Such strength_, I smirked, _And such language too._

The girl disappeared into the shadows, but I could still smell her delicious scent. And that body. Gods. What I would do to you, Hunter. I grinned, infamously and chuckled to myself.

I will make you mine, daughter of the Nephilim.

**Ok, I know I haven't even **_**begun**_** to finish NeverNever, but I really wanted to do a supernatural genre with the Fairy Tail characters, so tell me if this is good or not! **

_**BitterMondays **_


	2. Chapter 2 Blood Sucking Trespasser

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Fairy Tail. Is this really necessary?**

**Enjoy **

Chapter 2~ Blood Sucking Trespasser

I lay back on my soft bed, wound wrapped up and healing, body exhausted, but my mind to hyper to rest. I turned my thoughts to earlier, as I gave my report to the Hunters Council.

…

_There are five members of the council, all possessing different powers and abilities to oversee and manage the Hunters Association. _

_Gran Doma was an old looking man, who held the great importance as the Chairman of the Hunters society. He oversaw every little detail the association bought forward, from leaky toilets to Vampire uprisings. _

_Seigrain was second to the Chairman; he was one of the strongest and well known Hunters on the council, elected for bravery and sacrifice. He was also the youngest to be on the council, being around my age. _

_Ultear Milkovich was a tight lip woman, who was known for her ruthlessness on the battle field. She possessed a very rare gift called Timeless, which gave her the ability to see partly into the future. _

_Yajima was an old friend of Master Makarov, and whenever Master's teachings got out of hand and disturbed anyone, Yajima would- hypothetically speaking- save our asses. He was elected for his smarts and clear thinking under pressure._

_Lastly, there was a man who outshined them all, his strength so destructive, they had no choice but to elect him on the council, although it was not his style. Gildarts Clive is said to be the most powerful Hunter in all existence of the Hunters Association. And he's the man I wish to beat._

_They sat in a sort of semi-circle, the chestnut stand tall and forbidding, Gran Doma in the middle of the six standing council men and women. They all looked down on me, Gran's face was unreadable, Jellal suppressed a smirk, Ultear looked like the bitch she was and Gildarts openly smiled, which I returned briefly. _

_Gran Doma skimmed though my written report, eyebrow raised in query. He placed the papers down, eyes regarding me in curiosity._

"_Is this some kind of prank, Knight Meister Lucy Heartfilia?" His voice boomed in the large, echoing room._

_A few council members shook at the sudden outburst. I suppressed the cold shiver that tried to worm its way down my back. His gaze lingered on me._

"_Knight Meister Lucy Heartfilia, I would it appreciate if you would answer me."_

"_No, Grand Meister Gran Doma," I replied, "Do I look like one to jest?"_

_The members of the council either smirked at my bravado or sneered. Yes we can see you sneering Ultear… Everyone can. _

_Gran Doma took me seriously, "No, Meister Lucy, you do not. It says in your report, that you defeated thirty Vampires_ alone_." He stressed out the last word out as to make a point._

_Gildarts roared with laughter, banging the table he sat up, breaking it into splinters. The other council members waited ever so patiently for him to finish his laughing fit, ignoring the splintered table top. _

_Gran Doma cleared his throat, "How many times do we have to tell you, Meister Lucy? You cannot take a job alone. As Hunters we work together. That is the one rule. You are hereby suspended for a month. You cannot partake in any Hunter request, at all."_

"_What about my rent?" I asked, throwing my hands out in frustration._

"_We shall pay for that. You are to reside in your apartment and stay out of trouble. You can go to school, but that is all. You will do this for a month. If you do not learn to go on a job with two or more people, we will have no choice but to suspend you forever."_

_A loud gasp echoed around the room, coming from the council members._

"_But Gran Doma that makes no-" My protest was cut off._

"_You have had far enough warnings! If you want to be a Hunter, then you best act like one and obey our law!"_

_I looked away, "Yes, Grand Meister Gran Doma."_

"_Good. Now leave us."_

_I turned away and left through the large doors to the council room. Master Makarov waited on the other side, Mirajane standing next to him. _

"_Master…" I trailed off, feeling ashamed under his gaze._

_He sighed, "Lucy, I am disappointed in your decision. The Council members are now breathing down the back of my neck."_

_I looked away, scratching my arm,_

"_But," he continued, "I guess it is my fault for teaching you to follow your own path. Lucy, I am proud of you. I must give you one thing to think about during your suspension. Think of it as an assignment."_

_He paused._

"_What is it Master?"_

"_Lucy, what does your heart want?"_

_I laughed half-heartedly, "I know what I want. I want to become the strongest Hunter, stronger than Gildarts. And then, when I'm strong enough, I'll kill every Vampire in existence."_

"_But Lucy," he said softly, "Is it what you need?"_

…

I rolled over with a sigh, contemplating on what to do for the next month of suspension. I rolled my eyes at the obviousness of it. _Train, of course_. My stomach rumbled.

I sat up and slid off the edge of my bed, walking down the stairs to the kitchen, peering into the fridge. I stared at the content, finding nothing appealing, closed the door and opened the cupboard, a cup of instant noodles staring back at me, as if it _wanted_ to be eaten. I chewed my lip, debating whether or not I should. My stomach grumbled and I made my decision, reaching for the cup and pulling it out. I flicked the kettle on and waited for the water to boil, putting the flavouring in while I waited. The kettle made a loud sharp noise, alerting me that the water was ready. I poured in the water and left it to soak. I walked back up to my room and pulled out a book from my bookshelf called _NeverNever_ by Will Shetterly and trudged slowly downstairs to eat. With my nose stuck in a book, I reached for my instant noodle cup, grasping thin air. I looked down at the kitchen bench, eyebrows knitted in confusion. I swear it was just there. No one lives here but me.

I put the book down and listened in the dead quiet apartment for any sing that someone had broken in. I reached for the butcher knife handing on the wall and gripped the handle.

I heard slurping noises in the direction of the lounge room. I slowly crept in the direction of the noise careful not to step on any creaky floorboards. My breathing slowed, as did my heartbeat. I swung the door to the lounge room open and flicked on the light, eyes darting for the trespasser. There was not a soul in sight. The empty noodle cup was discarded on the floor. I bent to pick it up and walked back to the kitchen, threw it in the bin.

"Anyone here?" I winced at the cheesiness of the words.

Great. Now, just like on the movies, I'm going to die. Just freaking typical.

"Right behind you." Whispered a voice in my ear.

I spun around and cut though thin air, "Show yourself!"

I felt a presence behind me. I stood still, waiting for the unknown to attack. I swivelled around, throwing my knife behind me, knowing the moment I turned, the trespasser would appear behind me.

Turning in a 90 degree angle, I found the trespasser hadn't moved from his spot, my knife clanging against the wooden floor behind me.

_Shit._ I was now weapon less. I studied the figure before me. Even without my exceptional skills as a Hunter, I could take a mortal man two times my size down, but this was no mere mortal. His garnet eyes shone in the pale, artificial light of my apartment; he was encased in darkness, the only colour that broke it up was the scale pattern scarf wrapped around his neck. His hair was spikey and the most unusual colour: _pink_. Not that it was important or even relevant for my report later. However, what _was_ important was the teeth. With a closer look, it was determined that this man who had somehow infiltrated my home, was in fact a vampire. The only question is, _how_?

My apartment was guarded with spells and incarnations that I check every twelve hours. My eyes never left the vampire before me. One wrong move and I was dead. I studied him, noting that his posture was relaxed and calm; the most dangerous when confronted with blood sucking vamps. Vampires are smooth creatures, like a snake, gliding gracefully into a kill, letting their prey _think_ they are safe. I coiled, tensing my leg muscles to get ready to sprint for my knife. It was dangerous, I knew, but the threat gave me no choice. If worst came to worst, which I have no doubt it will, I could always use my hands to defend me.

Like a coiled spring, I leaped backwards, my muscles contracting, I spun, flipping over, landing on the balls of my feet, knife in my hand with one fluid swoop. I glanced at the clock, checking the time. 7:30, the hands said.

I cursed, flicking my eyes back to the Vampire, who hadn't moved an inch. I was half an hour late in re-applying the protective barrier. So that's how he got in; my own laziness.

All of a sudden he disappeared in a flash of darkness, reappearing in front of me, knocking the blade away with a flick of his hand. The metal clanged against the tiles, I took a step back from him. I was way in over my head with this one. I felt a familiar feeling rising in my chest, something I hadn't experienced since I was young girl. It was panic, I realised suddenly. The world seemed frozen; my heart beat pounding in my ears, blood turning icy. Slowly, very slowly, the vampire raised his hand to my cheek. I flinched and could not move away, fear freezing my feet, my brain screaming for me to run. But I couldn't. His garnet eyes kept me trapped. Slowly he moved forward, I wasn't sure if he purposely moved slowly or if I just saw everything slowly. I was probably going to die.

The very though sent another wave of fear though me. I didn't want to die. I had too much to live for. Like Levy wanted me to finish my book, and the dual I promised Erza when I got to school tomorrow, and teasing Gray for his stripping habit, and yelling a Loki for kissing me again when I told him I wasn't interested. So many things I had to live for, so many things I promised to live for. My oath to beat Gildarts someday, getting scolded by Mira again, all the things that annoyed me flashed before my eyes, the very things I have always deemed useless; I think at that moment I understood what Master was trying to say.

"_But Lucy," he said softly, "Is it what you need?"_

What _do_ I need? The Vampire leaned closer, lips parting, canines bared. _He wanted to suck my blood_. The fear didn't leave, my feet still frozen. I was helpless; I couldn't even open my mouth and shout for help.

I closed my eyes, waiting for death that slowly ticked by.

"_Lu-Chan! Lu-Chan! Hey, wait up Lu-Chan" Levy called behind me._

"_What is it?" I was always cold to other people, ever since that night._

_She stopped, "Lu-Chan, can you be my friend?"_

"_No." I said and walked away, not expecting her to follow._

_Deep down, I liked her asking to be my friend. No-one liked talking to someone as rude as me, but she did. She followed me around, asking the same question over and over, "Will you be my friend?"_

_Eventually I caved in and replied with, "Yes!"_

_And it wasn't long after that, that I met all the others, who pronounced themselves my friends. I loved all of them. Slowly, very slowly, everyday that I saw them, I began to live again._  
His hands cupped my chin, lifting it, gaining more access to my neck. I grasped my frozen limbs and gripped his wrist. I was physically shaking, but my grip never faltered. I had a reason to fight. I had a reason to _live_. And if I were to go down to Hell, I would take this Vampire with me.

"I won't go down like this," I whispered darkly, voice breaking, "There are to many people I care about to leave them. There are two many people I have to live for. Mum and dad. Levy, Erza, Gray. Everyone in the Hunter Society. Even… Even my rival Gildarts. I… I swore to them I would avenge them, and that's exactly what I'm going to do! I won't lose to the likes of you!"

Lifting my other hand, a sent a sharp uppercut to his shoulder, popping his arm out of its socket. He pulled away, hissed and clutching his arm. As he put his arm into place with one swift movement, I had found my knife and charged at him, hoping he wouldn't have enough time to bloke my attack. His eyes were dark and furious, as he disappeared from my sight; I cut through thin air. I positioned my feet to spin around, when an arm snaked my waist, a cold hand gripping my wrist, the hand that was holding the knife.

I squirmed in his grasp, his grip tightened around my wrist, till I eventually let the knife fall. I stomped on his foot, but he never felt it. He leaned in, quickly this time, no longer playing with his food.

His fangs sank into my neck.

**Thankyou for being so patient with me! So what did you think of this chapter? I had actually started this chapter a little while ago, but I lost it. But trust me, this one is way better than the first try. **

_**BitterMondays**_

**REVIEW!**

**/ **

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3 Blood Link

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima and anyone else you bothered to look up on the ever handy Google!**

**Enjoy **

Chapter 3~ Blood link

My heartbeat pounded in my ears, I could feel his teeth in my skin, the blood rushing out. He was making feral noises in my ear, snarling and slurping my blood. After a few agonizing- what seemed to be- hours, he let me go. I slumped to the floor, my limbs weak and limp. My blood was warm, my body turning cold. Feet moved into my blurred vision. A face appeared, smeared in blood. The Vampire grinned showing his pointy canines.

"Sleep now, Lucy."

But I didn't want to. I had to stay awake. I… had… to…

My body betrayed me, and my eyelids drooped shut.

…

Waking up was like trying to see though salt water; intensely painful and blurry. After a while I got used to it, raising my numbing arm to wipe away the sleepiness. I wondered if I maybe slept on it weird, I was a very still sleeper, so moving around was rare for me. I stretched my numb arm out, trying to get the circulation in order, when I felt something dry and crackling on the skin of my neck, so I reached and attempted to wipe whatever it was away. I pulled my hand away, the substance hard and red; I soon noticed the few droplets on the stone floor I lay on. The word 'blood' slowly proceeded in my head.

Why I was on the kitchen floor, confused me. I sat up slowly, my head spinning.

"Wha…" I began, as a torrent of memories overloaded my brain.

Swiftly, I stood, only to stumble, head spinning. I blacked out of a second, a second was all it took, to 'wake' in the arms of the pink haired Vampire. Like the trained professional, I didn't scream. I lived in a small apartment, in suburban Magnolia, where other Humans lived. By screaming out I was putting other, non-Nephilim lives in risk, and I would be putting the shame to the Heartfilia name. Instead of screaming, I jabbed him in the eyes with my index and middle finger.

He roared in agony, clutching his eyes as he let me go, tripping over his feet in the most ungraceful way and falling. I also fell, landing on my butt. I rubbed it, wincing.

The vampire was rolling on the ground, hands over his eyes, crying out in pain.

I'm not sure why, perhaps it was the typical stereotypes running through my head, but watching the Vampire roll around crying, bought a round of giggles though my chest. I clutched my sides, trying to contain the rising amusement, but the sounds left my lips, and soon I was crying with laughter at the Vampire.

But the time I had stopped, I was lying on the cold floor, face wet with tears, my sides exhausted, breathing heavily.

The Vampire was watching me, eyes slightly red, a smile forming at the corner of his mouth.

"So the Hunter _does_ have a sense of humor."

I snapped out of my trance, re-assessed the situation, and with a loud battle cry, I charged at the Vampire, my fingers ready to poke some eyeballs out. I jabbed at his face, but suddenly stopped, my arm freezing, fingers only millimeters away from his face.

I felt rising panic, as I pushed all my strength into the blow. But I did not move an inch. Confused, I took a step back.

The Vampire smirked.

I raised my fist, aiming for his nose, putting my whole weight into the punch, but, just like before, my fist froze mere millimeters from his face. To make it worse, the Vampire didn't even flinch.

"What did you do to me?" I hissed low and dangerous.

His face became unreadable, and slowly he reached out and touched the side of my face. I flinched away, gasping, stepping away.

"Don't move a muscle."

Suddenly, my limbs froze, and I could not move an inch. It was almost like his words had commanded my body to do so. Then it hit me.

"You didn't," I spat, eyes narrowing at the Vampire, "Don't tell me you turned me into your… your _pet_!"

He didn't answer, but I knew. I knew he had total control over my body. With any simple command, he could make me do anything. Anything at all.

Fear spread through me. _What if he told me to kill my own family?_

Before I could travel on with that heart wrenching thought, the Vampire reached for my cheek once again. I visibly flinched, but could not move away, my feet still frozen.

He began to wipe away my blood with a small damp towel; I wondered when he had got it. Carefully and gently, running the slightly rough towel up and down my neck, the Vampire never taking his eyes off mine.

They were coal black, the red glow to them gone. They showed no threat; his eyes were calm and cool, as if asking his to trust him.

I'm sure my eyes showed how totally absurd I thought he was.

"So Lucy," he began, eyes never leaving mine, "I have a proposition to make."

"How in the hell do you know my name?"

He licked his lips subconsciously, "Your blood. I know everything about you." He continued as if to prove a point, "You have a best friend called Levy McGarden. Your favorite color is pink, though you'd never admit that to anyone," His eyes trailed off as though lost in my memories, "Your parents were not Hunters before you. You became a Hunter because-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Don't stand there and act like you know everything about my because of my blood! You don't know anything! So just shut yer trap, ya blood sucking leach!" Somewhere along the line, I turned into a total Yankee.

He pulled the rag away and threw it over his shoulder, the rag landed in the sink on the other side of the room with perfect precision.

"As I was saying before, I have a proposition for you, Hunter."

"And what would that be?" I asked, wanting to cross my arms, but still under his influence.

He grinned wide, showing his sharp canines, "I want peace between the Hunters and the Vampires."

His words were followed by silence, "What are you smoking?"

He looked blankly at me, "I'm not smoking anything. I really do want peace between us. And I want you to help me."

I began to laugh awkwardly, as I was still mimicking a statue, "You... want… haha… me… to… help… hahahahahaha… you… hahaha." I stopped laughing, "Seriously dude, what drugs are you taking? I'm the most ruthless Vampire Slayer known to mankind. There is no way on this earth I am helping you."

He was not discouraged, "Which is why you have become my pet. I knew you wouldn't agree. But I had to, because you were the only one they would listen to, the only strongest one they cared enough to keep you alive. Besides the council, of course."

If I could, I would have taken a step back, "What exactly do you want me to do?"

He grinned, "I want you to talk to the council on my behalf."

Silence followed.

"I refuse." I whispered softly.

"Excuse me?" I knew the Vampire had heard me, but his tone held surprise in it.

"I feel like I'm betraying the Hunter Association just by talking to you. In fact, right now I'm banned from all Vampire Hunting activities." I wanted to badly to shrug, "You're out of luck Buddy."

"My name isn't 'Buddy'. It's Natsu Dragneel. And anyway, Luigi-"

"It's Lucy!"

He rolled his eyes, "Luigi. Lucy. Whatever. Can't you just tell them you have important news? They'll be sure to let you in."

I looked at him as though he were an idiot, "There is a slight flaw in you plan, _Natsu_."

"Yeah? And what is that?"

"They'll kill you the moment they find out you're in my house. On second thoughts that doesn't sound too bad. Release me so I may tell them."

He crossed his arms, puffing out air, "Yeah, because I'm that _stupid_." He gave me a sideways look, "How long are you on suspension for?"

"You should know. You drank my blood." I muttered, annoyed at the vampire.

He raised an eyebrow, "I don't know anything, remember."

"A month."

He grinned, placing his hands on his hips, "Then we'll be spending a whole lot of time together."

"Please kill me now."

…

We sat awkwardly on the loveseat couch, watching a romantic tragedy that just so happened to be on T.V. It was a sickly sweet tragedy between a commoner and a wealthy lady, who boarded a ship and fell in love, despite their statue differences. Even half way through the movie, I knew what would happen. I had seen it with Levy a couple hundreds of times when she would drag me over for sleep overs at her house. She simply adored Titanic; where we had a few-ahem- disagreements, some that would last hours into the early mornings.

The only thing I could admit with Levy was that Leonardo Dicaprio was one smoking hot man.

Halfway through it, I had to cover Natsu's eyes. Rose had decided to throw in some boob action, and I really didn't want Natsu to go all 'hormonal teenager' on me. Speaking of which…

"How old are you, Pinky?"

He grumbled at the nickname, "Seventeen. Why?"

"Oh… I thought you would be like a hundred or something."

He looked at me weird, "What gave you that idea? I was born a Vampire. The Dragneels are of royal blood. Don't you know anything?"

I really began to wish I had paid more attention to Hunters classes.

"Great," I moaned, "How did I get so lucky?"

He shrugged, to emerged in the film to care. I sighed and stopped paying attention to the movie; I'd seen it a dozen times, I already knew what was going to happen. Why were we even watching it in the first place. And why hadn't I killed the Vampire beside me?

Oh yeah. Because he told me I couldn't. Because I could do no physical harm to his body. I am his pet now, and a pet cannot harm their master.

Oh God, I would just die if I had to call him Master. And if he made me wear a freaking maids uniform, I would just about commit suicide for embarrassment.

My mind focused just in time for the sex scene. You didn't see anything, but the implications where there. The steaming window, the trailing handprint in the glass…

Blushing pure scarlet, I did the only thing I could do; cover his eyes.

"You're too young to see this part!" I yelled, steaming coming out of my ears as the Vampire protested.

"I'm seventeen, Goddamnit! I think I'm old enough to watch this smut!"

We fought until the scene was over, I sat back with a huff; fighting down the tomato red stain on my cheeks. I couldn't understand why. He was a Vampire for Heaven's sake. But he acted more like a hormonal teen; I'd seen the slack jaw and slight drool when Rose flashed her boobs around. And for some reason it make me really embarrassed.

It made his seem more… Human.

"Someone's a virgin."

_See what I mean!_

"Someone's the master of the freaking obvious." I replied in monotone, blush faint.

"And why are we watching this? Last time I checked, teenaged guys _complain_ about watching chic flicks, not force a person to watch it. And so you know haow many times I've watched this movie," he ignored me, "You should know, 'cause you stole my blood. Haven't I had enough torture for one day?"

"Don't speak until the movie is over." He ordered, eyes never straying from the T.V.

Immediately, my lips zipped shut, and all I could make were mumbling noises. Annoyed and bored I got up and walked into the kitchen, seeing my book still resting on the kitchen bench. I picked it up, figuring I could waste a bit of time whilst he watched the movie. I glanced at the clock.

12am.

I was dying to curl up into bed and sleep, but _master_ over there watching chick flicks told me I had to stay awake until the sun rose, just because he didn't want to be lonely at night. Hello, he's a vampire. If he were to step out into the light, he'd fry like a shish kebab.

I took hold of my kukri, a curled bladed knife used as both a tool and a weapon. I liked to inconspicuous, so I used household objects that were really deadly weapons in disguise.

Casually I walked back into the lounge room, trying to act normal as I could. I walked behind him and raised the knife, plunging it down to the crook of his neck. My body froze; the knife only to millimeters away from his skin. Natsu didn't even flinch.

"You can't hurt me, remember, Lucy." He held I slight mocking tone in his voice.

"I kill you," I vowed, "…one day."

He only laughed.

**I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! **

**OK, so I'd like to give you a little background info on Lucy's… ah… predicament. **

**Natsu has turned Lucy into his 'pet'. She is not a vampire! I repeat. SHE IS NOT A VAMPIRE! **

**Just so you all understand this. Good.**

**If you have any request, please post them 'cause I am all ears! **

**Until the next chapter, peace out suckas bleha!**

_**BitterMondays.**_

_**Review Please **_


	4. Chapter 4 Blood Tasty Zombie?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail. I thought this was obvious…**

**Please sit back and enjoy this next instalment of **_**Bittersweet Kiss.**_

Chapter 4~ Blood Tasty… Zombie?

Walking down the street to Magnolia's Fairy Academy, I felt as though I were a zombie, feet dragging slowly towards the school.

That Vampire, Natsu, didn't allow me to sleep, not even when I pestered him after Titanic finished. NO! That asshole decided to put a new movie, another of Levy's favourites; Romeo and Juliet, with, again, Leonardo Dicaprio.

And you wanna know the strangest thing? At the end of each movie, he was crying. Don't laugh, I'm serious.

Big, fat, wet tears cascaded down his cheeks as he bumbled out, "Why can't they just be together?"

Levy would _so_ get along with him.

We still had two hours until day break, and I had gone through mountains of tissues and finished novels, and to put it frankly; I'd had enough.

So I decided to put on a horror film; 'Nightmare on Elm Street'.

Natsu literally sat there the whole time, not moving an inch, eyes wide and staring.

I admit, Horror movies were not my forte, but I was desperate to stop the tears.

Even when the credits rolled by, Natsu sat as still as a statue, and did not even flinch, when I poked him. Let's just say I made the effort to kill him again.

It did not work.

And here I am, stumbling to school, when, speak of the devil, Levy appeared out of nowhere and jumped me.

"Lucy!" She cried with happiness, hugging me.

She didn't use much force, but because I was so worn out from the Vampire's antics, I was knocked down easier that a stack of dominoes.

We lay there, tangled, listening to a few catcalls and whistles.

She got off me in a hurry, shaking my dazed self, "Lucy! Lucy, are you alright?"

"What pretty little fairies…" I mumbled, arm reaching for a few sparkling dots that flew around my head. My arm dropped to the ground.

"Lucy!" Levy freaked out and began dragging me away by my hand. I was too exhausted to continue.

A ginger haired man came into view, and I knew it was Loke Lilica immediately.

He picked me up, carrying me bridal style. I would usually have leapt away from the Fairy Academy's residential playboy, as though he was the plague, but today was different. Today, I had the Vampire whining in the back of my mind, and I desperately wanted him to leave me alone.

Not only was I his pet, we also had a mind connection together, meaning he could pester me and I couldn't kill him for it. He grumbled about Loke carrying me to the infirmary, where Mira began fan girl squealing. She was the assistant nurse for Porlyusica, the scariest woman in the Hunters Association. Besides Erza. Or Demon Mira.

Now _that_ is a force to be reckoned with.

_Who's the asshole?_ Natsu asked in my head.

_**He's name's Loke Lilica,**_ I replied, eyes narrowing slightly, _**Now get out of my head!**_

The more far apart we are, the more he talks to me. It is so annoying!

There was a slight pause in my mind, the silence blocking out anyone around me. That also happened. When we connected, everything around me goes blank and all I can hear is _him_.

_No,_ he laughed evilly.

Wanting to tick the Vampire off, I began to think of Loke shirtless in the rain. It wasn't hard to picture; Loke was known for stripping in the rain and flicking his hair around. I sent the mental image to him.

_EWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWW! OMFG! GROSS! STOP IT RIGHT NOW, LUCY! I MEAN IT!_

I chuckled darkly; receiving looks form Levy and Loke, who were sitting on the edge of the bed. I crawled under the covers.

"Night Night."

...

**NATSU'S POV**

I wanted to gorge my eyes out and bleach my brain. _Anything_ to get the image of a shirtless Loke out of my head.

"Damn that Hunter." I mumbled, as I walked around pulling my hair.

_Think of something else! Think of something else! Like… OH never mind!_

I walked to the kitchen and opened her fridge. Might as well raid her fridge. She deserves it. I pulled out the eggs and bacon and a flying pan and began cooking. Ok, so I wasn't the best of cooks, but it was better than starving. With slightly overcooked eggs and bacon, I sat down in the cold and silent apartment; my only company the clock that ticks away slowly.

I checked the time. 9am. School didn't finish till 3pm, and Lucy wouldn't return until after.

I groaned, already bored. I wanted to follow her to school, but school was during the daytime. And well, you know… Vampires… Stereotypes… whatever.

Lucy was weird.

Why would she be sleeping during the day? I could tell she was 'cause of the whole master pet thing.

Why couldn't she sleep at nigh- oh yeah.

Right.

Well. I'll let her sleep tonight. 'Cause I'm such a great master and all.

I yawned. Speaking of sleep, where can I doze off?

I put the plate in the sink and stumbled up stairs, yawning. The sun was like a beacon that told me sleep was in order. The sun made me, and all of my kind, drowsy.

I open the first door I saw. The room was dark, the sun blocked by dark drapes that covered the windows. A bed was across from the window, facing away from the wall and into the middle of the small room. A large wooden dresser sat opposite to the bed. The room was clear and clean.

I flopped down on the bed, which was soft and comfortable, and closed my eyes.

...

_The room was dark and cold, the large window was wide open, falling snowflakes drifted in with the chilling wind, making the lacy curtains dance. The door to the room swung open, the door crashing against the wall, two figures scurrying in. The door slammed shut with the nudge of the woman's foot, the wind picking up to make the loud slamming noise as it closed behind the two females. The blonde haired woman ushered her daughter into a nearby wardrobe, closing the door between them._

"_Mama!" the girl cried in fear._

_Her mother rested against the doors that the little girl pushed against, kneeling on the hard floors, hands splayed, face close to the door as she whispered to her daughter._

"_Stay here darling," the blonde whispered, voice shaking, "Daddy is down stairs taking care of the bad men. Don't worry, baby doll. Mommy will be right back, so you stay here and be safe, ok darling Lulu?" She paused, unsure whether or not to continue, "I love you, Lulu."_

_Then the mother turned and ran out of the room, leaving her daughter behind. _

_She never returned. _

_..._

**Lucy POV**

I bolted up in an unfamiliar room, my stomach churning from the dream, one as vivid as the day it had happened. I blinked a few times, assessing my surroundings. Mira smiled at me.

"Oh, so you're awake."

"What time is it?" I yawned, shaking the anxiety of the dream away.

I needed some normalcy.

"Lunch break. If you're feeling any better, you can join your friends for lunch."

I sat up, stretching, grunting my answer. Mira stood, curiosity and worry marking her beautiful features.

"Lucy, is everything alright? Are you eating healthily? Are you sleeping well? You collapsed out of sheer exhaustion; this isn't like you. I'm very worried."

I shrugged, so wanting to tell her everything. About the vampire named Natsu. But I couldn't. Natsu ordered me not to , no matter how frustrating it is.

I stood at the door, ready to leave, "I'm fine Mira. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

My answer did not seem to satisfy her, as she looked more worried than usual; her eyebrows knitted into a frown, "Ok, Lucy. You know you can talk to me about anything."

I wanted to laugh at the irony, but held it down. Instead I smiled reassuringly, "I trust you Mira."

Levy, Loki, Erza, Cana, Elfman, Grey and Juvia sat at a table in the middle of the cafeteria. I snuck up to Levy, whose back was facing me. Erza caught my eye, but I held my finger to my lips, hoping she would let me have my fun. She looked away and turned to Loki, who had begun to sneak his arm around her shoulders. Seeing that he was caught out, he whipped his arm back, sweating bullets as Erza's eyes turned red, hair coiling like snakes.

Presently, Loki was found cowering under the Demon Erza, who clobbered the playboy over the head with a chair. Poor guy.

My unsuspecting victim talked animatedly with Juvia, unaware on my very presence. Slowly, very slowly I moved my hands to her sides, careful not to alert her. With a swift and precise movement of my hands, I dug my fingers into her sides, earning a squeal from the bluenette. Levy leapt out of her seat, into the air, swinging her leg into an arch. I leapt back and out of the way.

She stopped and scowled, "That wasn't funny Lucy!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah it was."

"Yes," Erza chuckled, "It was quite funny."

Levy sat down in a huff, crossing her arms over her flat chest. Still laughing I sat down next to her. Juvia glared at me, but I wasn't in the mood. I didn't hate her, she was just convinced I was after her Grey-sama. She held his arm protectively.

"You are so whipped bro." I told him.

He looked down, "I know."

"That's 'cause he's a man!" Elfman scoffed, as if it were the most obvious thing in in the world.

"Sure, sure." Muttered Cana, guzzling her beer. She looked at me, "So Lucy. I hear you collapsed this morning and Loki carried you to the infirmary. What exactly happened?"

"I just didn't sleep well last night."

"That's not what I meant." A sly smile working its way onto her lips.

I sat back crossing my arms, "What _do_ you mean?"

"Who's the lucky guy?"

Erza spluttered, chocking on her drink, "_Cana_!"

"You were thinking it."

"I was not!"

"I was." Levy admitted.

"Levy!" I cried in mock betrayal, "How could you?!"

She stuck her tongue out, "Paybacks a bitch."

"Yeah? So are you."

She laughed at me.

I heard sobbing noises on the floor. We all turned our attention to the crying Loke, who pounded the floor like a tantrum chucking toddler, "I wanted to be Lucy's first!"

He then received a beating from, you guessed it, Erza. He was promptly evacuated to the infirmary, where he would spend the rest of the day, tended by the Demon Mira.

They never did get off my case about the mysterious man in my life.

...

The snoring vampire was not that man. Pinky slept on my bed, wet patches on my pillow where he drooled, blankets crumbled under his weight. My clean room looked messy and disorganized with him in it. I contemplated kicking him out of my bed, but I was too exhausted from school and the night before. I dropped my bag on my bedroom floor and went down into the lounge room, collapsing on the couch with a thud. My eyelids barley closed when I heard the vampire.

"Nice panties, Luce."

"Pervert," I replied, flipping my tartan skirt back, "You are so lucky Erza isn't here to kill you. She is so scary."

He snorted, "I'm a Vampire. Nothing's scarier than me."

I looked at his over my shoulder, "Erza makes _onions_ cry."

"That _is_ scary."

"No shit."

There was an awkward silence.

"So…" Natsu began, "How was school?"

I groaned, head hitting the pillow.

**I'm sitting here writing this and my kitten who was born on the 13****th**** of July in the middle of the night, is bitting and clawing my legs and feet. I think she might have a foot fetish…**

**Enough about Grace, more about the next chapter. I have news for you people so you better read closely…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Until next time!**

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHHAHAHHA- *cough* HAK! *Choke* I'm ok, I'm ok! Ha ha ha HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHHHA!**

**Please review! :P**

**Peace out**

_**BitterMondays. **_


	5. Chapter 5 Blood Bonds

Bittersweet Kiss

Chapter 5~

The worn leather dummy swung back and forth, spinning on occasion, its head was floppy, and its eyes were painted on, as well as white teeth and little trails of red paint. It was kinda comedic. The dummy gave no credit whatsoever to how a real Vampire looked, well not one I had seen for myself. Every time I thought of a Vampire, I always envisioned it to have spiky pink hair and an affinity to be cheeky.

The very thought of that arrogant asshole sent white hot fury in the leather dummy's direction. I pounded away furiously at it, sending kicks, roundhouses, anything that that was effective and let my anger out.

First of all, who wouldn't be furious at a freaking Vampire living in their house and eating all of your food? And then looking at you as if you _were_ food. That alone would send anyone with a large pride over the edge. Secondly, whilst making food for his guzzling self, he burnt my freaking kitchen!

I woke up this morning to the smell of smoke and the smoke alarm going off like just decided it wanted to piss me off this morning.

The vampire dummy swung towards me and I ducked, lifting my fist in a upwards arch, knocking it away. Again it swung towards me, making a whirling noise. I bent my knees to dodge again.

_I'm sorry Lucy._

I froze and I second later I was sprawled on the ground, the mechanical dummy giggling at its defeat.

"Owww…" I muttered, too stunned to get back up.

_I really am sorry Lucy. Please forgive me!_

_**Oh. It's you again, **_my eyes narrowed, _**I'm still angry with you.**_

_I know Luce, I'm real sorry about… you know… setting your kitchen on fire and stuff. But you gotta hear me out!_

I contemplated making him suffer and ignoring him, but I knew deep down that no matter how much I ignored him, he will always come back to nag me.

_**You have 5 seconds to speak. **_

_**Five.**_

_OK, look, last night you wouldn't let me sleep next to you not that I do sleep… It's just nice not to be alone at night. You have no idea just how boring it is. Plus you banned me from your T.V, so what a guy supposed to do?! It wasn't very-_

_**Four.**_

_Alright, Alright, don't get your panties in a twist. You were sleeping and I was bored out of my mind. Then I was hungry, and I knew you wouldn't allow me to drink your blood, even though you're my pet and I can get you to do anything I –_

_**THREE!**_

_CALM YOUR FARM! Listen to me! I was thinking-_

_**You? Thinking?**_

_Yes I was thinking! Let me finish! So I went to the kitchen and-_

_**Two.**_

_AND I JUST WANTED TO DO SOMETHING NICE FOR YOU!_

There was a slight pause. The vampire dummy made a whirling sound in the background.

_**But why? You are a Vampire. Vampires are cruel and vicious. They don't have a shread of humility in them. That's why I hunt them.**_

_Well you're wrong, Lucy! Sure some Vampires are cruel and heartless, but not all of them. We are just like Humans! We love, we hate, we cry, we laugh! Can't you see that there is no difference between us?! We are the same, you and I._

Fury welled up in my whole being, churning like acid, _**Bullshit we are! I am not like your kind! I don't steal blood and kill innocent people!**_ Angry tears welled up in my eyes,_** don't you dare **__assume__** things about me! You don't know anything! You have no idea how I have struggled to survive in this wretched world! I wouldn't have to even be the person today if it weren't for Vampires very existence. I hate them!**_

_Do you hate me?_

_**Yes! I hate you! I want to KILL you!**_

_Why is that? What have I done to you? Have I made you struggle? Have I made you hate the world with such passion?_

_**YOU MADE ME YOUR FREAKING PET! **_

_That's…. that's true. But have I made you do anything you didn't want to do?_

_**You crept into my apartment, drank me blood, stopped me from **_**killing**_** you and forced me to stay up all night and watch Ti- fucking-tanic and Romeo and Juliet! **_

_Yeah… but that wasn't a direct attack on your life, or anything! _There was a pause in my mind, as if Natsu was contemplating saying something he wasn't sure about, _Look_, _Luce, I-_

"LUCY!" The doors to the Training Room slammed open, the handles making dents in the walls on either side. Levy scrambled in, eyes wide.

I sat up, confusion edging along my brows, "What's wrong Levy?"

She was slightly out of breath, "Lucy, there's trouble at the front of the school!"

"Define trouble."

"Grey and Leon are duking it out."

I lay back down, hands behind me head, sighing, "Why can't Erza do it? She's the Head of the School Defence Council."

Her eyes darted to the side, "She's um… immobile?"

…

Levy was right to use the word 'immobile'. Erza lay in the Infirmary, her eyes dazed and dreamy-like. I'm fairly sure she muttered the words "Kids' and "Jellal".

"You guys were teasing her again, weren't you?" I asked.

Mira and Levy grinned sheepishly, Mira eyes darted away.

Levy pulled my arm, "Come on! You have to stop Grey and Leon from killing each other!"

"Yeah, yeah." I let her drag me through the school, to the front courtyard, where a large group of Fairy High students formed a circle around Grey and Leon. Cheers and wagers where ignored by the two hunters, as they circled each other, waiting for the other one to attack. I noticed Cana was the one who organized the bets. I pushed my way into the mass of bodies to Juvia's side, who was clutching her hands together in worry.

I grabbed Juvia's shoulder. She tore her eyes away from Grey.

"What happened?"

Juvia clutched my arm, tears beginning in her eyes, "Leon keeps annoying Juvia to be his girlfriend, but Juvia is going out with Grey. Leon challenged Grey to a duel for Juvia's hand," She began to cry, "But Juvia doesn't want this! Juvia loves Grey!"

"Have you told Leon this?"

"Yes! Juvia has told Leon that Juvia loves Grey, but Leon won't listen!"

I cracked my knuckles, "Oh really? I guess I'll have to make him listen then won't I?"

"You don't plan to fight Leon do you?" Levy asked, eyes widening.

_I don't think this is a good idea Lucy._

_**No-one asked for your opinion! **_

Cheering bought me back to reality; Leon had thrown the first move, punching Grey in the jaw. Grey took in the blow and raised his fist into Leon's gut. Leon took a few steps back, spitting to the side, jaw clenched in anger. Grey was furious, veins pulsed on his forehead, fists and muscled clenched, his eyes hardened.

"Leon!" He snarled, "How many times have I told you to stop harassing my girl?"

Leon laughed, "Your girl? I've had my eye on Juvia for a long time, and you just waltz in here and steal her away from me!"

Unconsciously Grey unbuttoned his collared shirt, making the girls squeal.

_Who's the pervert?_

_**Shut up!**_

"I stole Juvia away from you? Dude, she didn't even know you existed. How exactly did I 'steal her away'?

Leon pointed at his cousin, "You knew I loved her and you still pursued her!"

"Actually, Juvia was the one who pursued me, not the other way around." Grey met Juvia's eyes and he smiled softly, something that was so rare on the cold hearted man's face, "and I'm glad she did."

"Oh, Grey." She breathed out.

"Enough!" Leon clenched his fists, "Either way, I'll beat you for her hand!"

He raised his fist and ran towards Grey, roaring a battle cry. Grey blocked his fist and rammed his knee into his gut. Leon ignored the pain and kicked him in the face. Grey fell backwards. Leon didn't stop, fury and adrenalin fuelling his fire. Grey got straight up and slugged Leon in mid-kick. Leon and Grey did not back away from each other, throwing fists, feet, elbows, knees, anything to throw off each other.

"Grey!" Yelled Laxus, "Use your head!"

Grey took it literal and head-butted Leon. Leon cursed, blood trickling over his white brow and punched Grey in his spleen. Grey hissed and lost his balance, flying back as Leon kicked him in the jaw. Grey spat out blood.

Levy clutched my arm, "Do something, Lucy!"

I waited for Grey to get up, "It may not be a great idea to stop them now. Look at them Levy. They're furious. I think Grey can handle it."

Grey was knocked down again, hitting the ground hard.

"Please, Lucy." Levy begged.

I shook my head and crossed my arms. The gathering cheered. Grey again fell down. He pushed himself up, spat blood, lips cracked and bleeding, left eye bruising. Leon suffered from a fat lip and a bloody forehead. Leon grinned down at the fallen Grey.

"Please stop them, Lucy!" Juvia cried, tears falling as she watched her love being beaten to a pulp.

I sighed, "Fine."

Leon stood over Grey's bruised and fallen body. Grey raised his body up with shaky arms, face darkened. Before either Leon or Grey could make a move, I ran in the circle and leapt in the air, spinning in an arch and kicking Leon in the face. He cried out and fell on his arse.

"What the fuck?!" He swore, rubbing his bruised cheek.

I stood in front of Grey and glared at Leon, "I should be asking the same thing! What the hell is your problem Leon? Look at Juvia, "I pointed in her direction, "Do you think this makes her happy?!"

Leon looked at her sadly, regret shown across his features, "Oh, Juvia…. I'm sorry."

She looked away and ran to Grey's side, holding his head on her lap. She trailed her fingers over his jaw, tears splattering on his cheek.

"G-grey a-are you ok?" her voice shook.  
Levy, Laxus, Cana, and Lissana broke the crowd away.

"Alright, get lost!" yelled Levy.

Elfman grumbled as he was being pushed away by his little sister, Lissana, "Fighting is manly… But so is walking away."

"Sure Big bro." Lissana replied.

Leon sunk to the ground, punching the ground in frustration, "How can I make you see how much I love you Juvia!" he yelled, his eyes pleading.

Juvia held Grey's head closer to her chest, "Juvia cannot return the same feelings for Leon! Juvia loves Grey!" She looked down at Grey who was being suffocated in her breasts, "I love you."

He managed to pry himself out of her boobs and cup her face in his hands, 'So do I Juvia. I love you too."

He pulled himself up and touched his forehead to hers, running his hand though her blue curls, smiling softly. I averted my eyes, giving them privacy, or as much privacy as I could. I could hear them kissing; they made a sort of wet, smacking sound.

I shuddered. Leon showed his discus, shuddering along with me.

_I don't think it's so bad. _

_**Why do you always comment when you know I don't care what you think?**_

_I'm bored, ok? _

"You see Leon," I reasoned, "Juvia loves Grey. You need stop trying to steal her away," I held my arms out, trying to express myself; "You are cousins. You're family, for crying out loud! You live together! You can't split these two up, no matter how much you want her. She is clearly not interested in you, Leon! Do you understand?"

He stood and looked straight at Juvia, "I can't let you go Juvia. I just can't."

Juvia shook her head sadly, "Please Leon."

He only shook his head in return, running his hand shakily though his spiky hair, "I can't, I just can't."

The white haired Hunter turned away, taking slow, purposeful steps away from his raven haired cousin and his girlfriend.

"Leon!" Grey barked; Leon stopped in his tracks.

He looked back at him without turning his body, "What?" His voice was barely audible.

Grey's eyes hardened, almost like when he is on the battlefield fighting against Vampires, "You even touch Juvia and I will kill you, you hear?!"

There was a long, pin dropping silence.

"This means war, Grey." Leon snarled, "Don't bother returning home. You are no longer welcome."

Sadness passed over Grey's eyes for a split second, before his eyes once again hardened like the ice inside his heart.

…

"What an interesting day you've had." Commented Natsu as we sat at the table and ate snacks provided by yours truly.

He's just lucky I was so nice to make something after he half burnt my kitchen. Now that I had calmed down, the kitchen didn't look too bad. It was mainly the stove and the wall that was slightly burn. Plus the pan that I used for frying was burnt.

"I've come to a conclusion." I began.

"And what's that?" He asked, as he scoffed down the chicken sandwich I made.

I stood, sighing, "You're the master of the freaking obvious. Now, I'm going to take a shower, I smell."

He swallowed the rest of the sandwich down, eyes sparkling, "Can I join you?!"

"No! Don't be a perve!"

He looked at me as though I was stupid, "I'm a teenage boy with hormones. What did you expect?"

"I expected you to be more like a Vampire," I replied, "I'm actually beginning to think you're not one."

He grinned, "I told you already, Luce. We are the same."

I snorted, "We are nothing alike."

I walked out of the room and into my room, where I grabbed a towel. I walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I ran the bath, undressed and slid into the warm bath that loosened my muscles straight away.

There was a loud knocking on the door, making me nearly jump out of my skin.

"Hey Lucy!"

I grit my teeth, "What do you want, Natsu!?"

"Can I watch _The Notebook_?"

I sunk under the water with a groan.


	6. Chapter 6 Bloody Confusion

**Hey guys, long time no see! I'm really sorry I took so long posting a new chapter! I really am! I had literally lost all of my creativity and I only had just began to get it back. I wanted to write, but when I did I became frustrated with my work. **

**But I finally have this new chapter- I hope it's to your liking!**

**Plus I had and English Exam… Oh, and did I mention, I finish school in a week! Last year of year 12, here I come!**

**DISCLAIMER~ HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO DO THIS!? I don't own Fairy Tail! Just the plot!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

Bittersweet Kiss

Chapter 6~ Bloody Confusion.

I crossed off another day on the calendar, placing down the red marker and glared at said calendar. I still had exactly 28 days until my so called sentence was finished. I glanced a Natsu who was sitting at the counter, putting food away like he hadn't eaten in centuries. I grimaced as some milk and Coco pops splattered in the ground. I stared at the calendar for a few more minutes, wondering how the council would feel, me living with a Royal Vampire. I silently wished that they would take away my tormenter.

"Oi, Lucy!" Natsu snapped me out of my trance.

"What?"

He pointed at my plate, "You gonna eat that?"

I made a face, "No, you eat it. I kinda lost my appetite."

He narrowed his eyes at me, before snatching my bowl of Coco-pops and wolfing it down, eyeing me suspiciously as he ate. I rolled my eyes. When he was done, he sat back in his chair, patting his stuffed gut, and sighing with happiness.

"Hey, Natsu..." I began.

He reached for his glass of water, "Yeah."

"Are you gay?"

He spat the water out, spraying it all over the floor, and myself. I glared at the boy, wiping the water and spit off my face. He stared at me with a look of indignation.

"No offence of course."

"No offence?" He spluttered, "H-how is that not offensive?"

I shrugged, "I was just _asking_."

He stood up sharply, " What in Hells name made you think I was gay?!"

"You watch chic flicks."

"Just because I watch chick flicks does not mean I'm gay!" He snarled, fangs drooping, face darkening in annoyance.

I sweat dropped and held my hands in front of me, "Dude, I was just asking. You don't need to get all defensive," I paused for a moment, "Unless you're a closet gay."

"I AM NOT GAY!" He roared, angry I would even suggest it.

His eyes turned a darker shade of crimson. I couldn't help but laugh. _I am so screwed._

I continued to torture him, "Really? You're not doing a good job of proving it."

He smirked a very devilish grin; I gulped. _Oh God, what did I just do? I wanted him to get angry and storm out, not this!_

"You want me to prove it, do you Luce?"

His smirk was somewhat coy and playful; his eyes glinted devil-like as he advanced towards me. I panicked slightly. With each step he took forward, I took one back. Within two steps back, I hit the wall, knocking the calendar off its hook.

"What are you doing?" I tried to keep my voice calm and neutral, but my vocal cords betrayed me, and crackled slightly.

Natsu was only five steps away from me. I blinked. He appeared right in front of me, coal eyes stared into my own chocolate eyes; so close I could see the pupils dilating. I stifled a shriek that attempted to pass my lips. Natsu was too close for comfort; his hands on either side of my head blocked any escape I might have attempted.

_What do you think, Luce? You wanted me to prove my sexuality to you, right? Don't tell me you're scared?_

His eyes flashed with amusement, his mouth curved up, revealing pointy canines.

I gulped visibly, and put on a brave face, "Pfft. Me? Scared? Don't make me laugh! I am a proud Vampire Hunter! I am Lucy Heartfilia! There is no way a Heartfilia would ever cower at the face of fear!"

I narrowed my eyes and stood closer, as if to bluff my way out of this mess I had gotten myself in. He was a head taller than me so I had to look up at him. I held my chin up defiantly, waiting for the Vampire Royal to give up and back away. All I found in his eyes were determination; he rose to the challenge delightedly.

The clock ticked away in the background. At each passing tick of the clock, my resolve began to fade. Truth was; I was afraid. Ever since the pink haired pyromaniac had broken into my apartment and made me his pet; I have been afraid.

No.

I have always been afraid. Even before he pushed his way into my life. I had just never admitted to the fear, just like I had never admitting to any emotion I had hidden away in the darkest corners of my heart.

I shrunk away back into the wall behind me, holding my body so it would not shake. I felt constricted and small.

Just like I did as a child.

"Pandora's box…." Whispered Natsu.

Lightly he touched my jaw line. I flinched, yet his hand did not move away. Instead, he tried to lift my chin to look up at him. I refused to make eye contact.

"You remind me of Pandora's Box."

My eyes flickered up to meet his. Instead of annoyance and anger like before, I only saw a calm warmth, almost like he was begging me to trust him.

"What?"

Natsu's POV

"What?" She whispered out, her voice failing slightly.

Good. I had her attention.

"Pandora's Box was filled with all the bad things, and when Pandora let it all out, every single bad thing like fear and hatred and sickness caused chaos throughout the world," I tried to be gentle with her, knowing I had scared her, making her focus on my voice as a moved my hands to her shoulders, "Lucy, you remind me of the box given to Pandora. You're so full of hate and fear; you keep it all locked up inside you. Luce, you gotta let go of that hate. I know what I'm asking is difficult for you; your hatred for my kind runs deep, but -Lucy look at me- We are both the same."

She opened her mouth to retort, slowly getting back her spirit, but I cut her off.

"I'm not finished talking! Geez, I know what you're going to say and you're wrong about us. About me."

I gripped her wrist and pulled in to my chest, forcing her to place her hand over my heart. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"See? I have a heartbeat just like you. I eat food, just like you. I only need a little bit a blood to survive. I don't kill people when I drink blood. I didn't kill you, remember."

I let go off her hand. She let it drop to her side limply, confusion running along her features.

Lucy's POV

_**A heartbeat? No. It can't be possible. Vampire's don't have heartbeats. They can't! It just not possible.**_My own heartbeat thundered at the possibility.

"_We are the same, you and I…" _He had said.

I sank to the floor, gripping my head in confusion and denial.

_**No! It can't be! Vampires are ruthless and heartless! How can he have a heartbeat? He shouldn't even **__have__** a heart! It is not possible! I will not accept it.**_

I could still fell his heartbeat in my palm, throbbing at a normal pace. He moved away, giving me air to breath.

_**Vampires are… Vampires, they… Natsu is a…**_

_**What is a Vampire?**_

_**Why does his heartbeat, when he is supposed to be a cold blooded Vampire? A killer?**_

"… _I know what you're going to say and you're wrong about us. About me."_

_**How can I be wrong? Vampires are Evil! They took everything I loved away from me! They kill for blood, they murder innocent people and then plead innocents themselves. They are no like me at all! I only use my weapon to destroy those monsters to keep Human's safe from them.**_

"_See? I have a heartbeat just like you. I eat food, just like you. I only need a little bit a blood to survive…"_

_**Why are you different? How is Natsu different? He watches chick flick and cries over the main protagonist's not getting together. Natsu has only drank my blood once. He has never forced me to do anything besides not kill him. What does that make me? A killer myself?**_

I tore my hands away from my head and looked at them. They shook uncontrollably.

**I am a killer.**

Anguish and guilt plagued my very existence. I stood shakily, holding onto the wall behind me for support. The room was closing in, suffocating me.

I had to get out now.

With that, I bolted out the door, into the sunlight and clear air. I kept running, my feet pounding against the concrete pathways and roads, not knowing where I was heading. Hot tears threatened to spill, my breath came in short and ragged, my lungs constricting as I forced the tears away.

I tripped over suddenly, falling face first into the dirt.

_**Smooth one, Lucy.**_

I got up to, sitting on my knees. My resolve had weakened, my tears rolling down my cheeks.

I was so confused. My whole world was consumed with one truth; Vampires were soulless creatures and it was my duty to rid the world of their evilness. My world was turned upside down by the very creature who, whom I had believed, plagued the world.

His heartbeat was proof that they in fact _did_ have a heart. His emotions were proof that he _did_ have a soul. When he could have taken my blood and killed me is proof that he _is_ merciful.

Natsu was right.

We are alike.

I wiped away the tears and stood up shakily, embarrassed that I had cried openly in front of people in the town centre. I ran away again, heading for a nearby park, where I sat for the rest of the day, mulling over my thoughts.


End file.
